memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Help talk:Template
'Templates' category suggestion A Category:Memory Alpha maintenance templates so that we have all the templates like Template:Pna-file cleanup and Template:Constant edits in a single location that makes it easier to find. I was looking for pna templates because I knew one existed for what I wanted to do but could no locate said template on memory alpha. Pages like Category:Memory Alpha files needing clean-up are fine and dandy but don't explain how to use the template at all (nor should they I suppose since they're lists of pages with that template). Anyway...that's my category suggestion. — Morder 04:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I think most of what you're looking for can be found under , Memory Alpha: Template, Memory Alpha: Message templates, Memory Alpha: Navigational templates, Memory Alpha: Sidebar templates, Memory Alpha: Meta templates, Memory Alpha: Inline templates, and Memory Alpha: Article templates. Many of these are also categorized under Category: Memory Alpha maintenance templates, Category: Memory Alpha navigational templates, and Category: Memory Alpha sidebar templates. -- Renegade54 07:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I figured i just didn't look everywhere - however, the some templates like the pna templates aren't a part of any category - is there a reason for that? — Morder 08:27, 21 October 2008 (UTC) The only reason I brought it up is that if I did a search for pna Category:Memory Alpha pages needing attention is the result, however, on that page it doesn't explain what template was in use and going to find message templates (if you even knew that was what they were called) isn't the most obvious thing for those who aren't familiar with the system :) Just a thought anyway. — Morder 08:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Many of the templates aren't categorized... I think the original reasoning is that since the templates are all in their own namespace, they didn't need a category, and instead were grouped and documented under the related help and policy pages. The categorization of the navigational templates and sidebar templates is relatively recent. Some templates have probably slipped through the cracks, though, and haven't ended up on either one of the list pages or in a category. It probably wouldn't hurt to add an explanation to the top of the pna category page referencing the pna templates as well. -- Renegade54 08:43, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, the top of the pna category page references Memory Alpha: Pages needing attention, which in turn explains how to use the various pna templates. Somewhat indirect, I'll admit... but it's there. It's entirely possible that there's a better way to document all this stuff; the existing documentation and layout has grown incrementally over time into what it is today - basically like the rest of the wiki. That means that there was no up front overall design logic, so the structure may not be optimum - rather like unix. :) -- Renegade54 08:50, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Good point Renegade54 - I guess I just wasn't looking hard enough. I withdraw my suggestion :) And I guess I'll start a forum later on about layout...though I doubt it will really get any traction. But at least now I'' know where to look :) — Morder 08:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :The best way to get some attention on a topic like this is to come up with and propose an actual new layout; by submitting it for review and comment, people are more likely to participate and give constructive feedback. And I'm glad that, at least, ''you now know where to look... heh. -- Renegade54 13:28, 21 October 2008 (UTC)